Friday the 13th: Jason's Revenge
by Shadowlord1329
Summary: Set after Freddy VS Jason. Jason has Struck again this time he plans on expanding his territory A teen will battle him to save the town with the help of Jason's Half Brother an immortal Monster hunter COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Friday the 13th

Jason's Revenge

**Chapter 1**

**Camp Crystal Lake: **

"That's another poor couple we found here this week." Officer Johnston said. Matthew Johnston was zipping up his thirteenth body bag. "He is getting restless if we don't hurry we'll be next." Officer Babcock said. Both officers agreed and left with the body bags. Meanwhile Jason Voorhees was watching the Officers leave. "Freddy invaded my turf and now I need to extend it." Jason thought. Jason walked towards Higgin's Haven to exact his turf building revenge. "Not if I can help it." A cloaked man said to himself as he went after him.

**Higgin's Haven:**

"Hey can you tell me where the morgue is?" A tall black hair teen asked. "Its over there by the hospital." The store clerk said. "Thanks." The teen said. The teen known as Steven Johnston walked out and picked up his phone. "Yeah Tommy I'll check If he isn't there I will call Ash Ok." Steven said. Steven Johnston and Tommy Jarvis are the best of friends. Tommy asked Steven to head over to Higgin Havens to check on the body of Jason Voorhees because of rumors of him striking again. "Tommy clam down remember what the doctor told you." Steven said clamly. "Sorry I just don't like the idea of you and your cousin being so near to him." Tommy said. "I know Tommy Ok bye." Steven said. "Ha what a nut job!" Steven said. Steven never believed Tommy about Jason. Steven arrived at the Morgue "Well nut job or not I have to figure out what has Tommy so upset. "Hey You a friend of Jarvis." A Morgue Doctor asked him. "Yeah." Steven said. "Jason is gone." The Doctor said. "How did this Happen." Steven said. "He busted out of his footlocker." The Doctor said. The Doctor walked over and showed Steven the busted foot locker with a message on the wall. Another Doctor was impaled by a huge pipe was sticking out of the wall. "Jesus Christ!" Steven said. Steven puked on the floor. "I know its gruesome." The doctor said. Meanwhile Jason was stalking a woman in her mid forties. She was getting her car keys when Jason grabbed her head and began to squeeze. She screamed for about five seconds before she screamed no more. Jason dropped her and continued on leaving her still Bleeding corpse behind. The cloaked man walked up to the woman. He took of his hood. "Damn that Jason what is my Brother up to?". Mars Voorhees said. **TBC Jason will take Higgin's Haven and paint it Red HA HA HA HA !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: OH god I'm so srry I forgot to add a disclaimer I don't own Friday the 13th or Jason Just Mars and Steven

**Higgin's Haven**

Steven was staring at the pictures of the victims of Jason over the years. "They keep getting worse I need to end this but according to reports the FBI blew him to bits, Tommy hacked the hell out of him, took an axe to his head, and was stabbed by Freddy Kruger's claws. Plus he has survived Freddy's nightmare world." Steven said as he read the Reports. "I can help you there." The cloaked man walked up to him and removed his hood. "The name is Martin Voorhees but you can call me Mars." Mars said. "What are you?" Steven asked. "I'm a immortal monster hunter sent by the man upstairs to keep my brother in check." Martin said. "And by brother you mean." Steven said. "Jason Voorhees is my half brother, Years ago Pamela had an relationship with a mentally handicapped man who just so happened to be Freddy Kruger's father."Mars said. "You have two psychopathic Brothers that the man upstairs wants you to keep in check." Steven said. "No Just Jason, he is a bigger threat." Mars said. Mean while A boy of eleven was playing his favorite game on the porch. "Darn I need to get scooter to Level nine." The kid said. He got up and turned around and spotted a huge guy with a hockey mask and wielding a huge samurai sword that was hanging behind him "Hey you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you, put that back." The boy said. The man had only one response. He stabbed the boy once then decapitated him and walked away. Meanwhile "What is this you are giving me?" Steven said. "It's a enchanted vest it heals the user from any injury." Mars said. Steven put it on and felt strange." You lied to me its not a healing vest." Steven said. "No its Jason's dad's old vest you are the bait." Mars said. Meanwhile "Hey Matt where are you heading?" Officer Babcock said. "I'm heading out to crystal lake and barricading the entrances." Matt said. Matt walked until he felt a wind move behind him. He turned to see the one and only Jason. "Come on man I'm not staying at the camp I'm trying to give you peace." Matt said. Jason showed no mercy and snapped his neck so that Matt saw his back. Matt fell to the ground. "Yo Matt you forgot…" Officer Babcock started to say. Officer Babcock saw Jason and Matt's dead body. "Oh Hell no!" Officer Babcock said running in the opposite direction. He ran until he ran into Jason. "Please spare me I'll pay you." Officer Babcock said. Jason wasn't in the mood to deal with yet another person bribing him. Jason ran Officer Babcock through with the sword he had been carrying. Jason looked over and spotted a old Machete. Jason dropped the sword with the body still attached. Jason walked over and picked up the machete and walked away. **TBC please Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Back you lawyers back

"Mars, how is this plan going to work." Steven said. "Jason will see you and drop what ever he holds and come towards you then I will jump on him and throw him into that sidewalk or at least where its going to be." Mars pointed to the square hole with the cement truck next to it. Meanwhile "Oh my I left my keys in my car." A man said. A fist broke his window." Thanks I AHHHHHH!" the man turned to see Jason. Jason slashed his stomach open and the intestines fell out. Jason walked away. Jason continued to walk until he spotted a mom and her boy **Flashback "Mom can I hang out with kids my age." Little Jason said. "No dear they'd take one look at you and laugh because they don't see how special you are my little Jason." Pamela said. End of Flashback.** By the time Jason snapped out of it the Mother and son were gone. Jason continued to walk down the Dark street when he spotted a teen weedwacking near a concrete wall Jason Threw his machete and missed. The Machete was imbedded in the wall. The teen jumped and looked at Jason. He ran dropping his weed wacker. Jason picked up the still running weed wacker and went after the teen. "Man this is not your day Jerry." Jerry the teen thought to himself. Jerry ran for a good twenty feet until he stopped to catch his breath. Suddenly Jason slashed Jerry in the legs with the weed wacker. "AHHHHHHHH!" Jerry screamed. Jerry fell to the ground. Jason lowered the metallic blades to Jerry's face and Revved the weed wacker and Jerry's face was cut in half killing the went back for his machete leaving the lawn instrument on the ground. Jason went to the wall and removed the Machete with one pull of his monstrous strength. Meanwhile Mars and Steven walked to the police station and found Matt dead. "NOOO HE KILLED MY COUSIN, SCREW YOUR PLAN I'M GONNA END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL." Steven screamed as he walked towards Camp Crystal Lake.

**Camp Crystal Lake:**

Steven walked towards one of the cabins when he heard a voice. "JASON WHEN I GET OFF THIS WALL YOU ARE DEAD!" The voice said. Steven walked inside to find Freddy's head on the wall. "Who are you kid." Freddy said. "Your worst Nightmare." Steven said. Steven placed his hand on Freddy's face and absorbed Freddy's powers. "How did you do that." Mars said walking in. "I can absorb powers from anything thanks to a gypsy's curse." Steven said in a cold voice. "You are not taking on my brother with My other brother's powers." Mars said. Steven felt something. "You are scared of me aren't you, you are afraid of me taking your assignment from the Devil." Steven said. Mars jumped back in surprise as he thought." He knows." "Oh yes I know you aren't from Heaven but from Hell." Steven said getting stronger. "Your fear fuels me Martin." Steven said. "Stay back." Mars said. "What are you going to do momma's boy huh Kill me that's impossible now thanks to Freddy." Steven said. Mars's fear grew with every step Steven took. "And now its time to pay the piper." Steven said. Steven touched Mars's head and drained him of his powers. "Thanks for your help, Brother." Steven said walking away." What the Hell was that about." Freddy's head said. "Brother I think Pamela had another Son that we didn't know about." Mars said.

**Higgins's Haven:**

Jason was walking towards the Morgue. "We are closed" the Doctor said. Jason Rammed his Machete through the glass and through the doctor's head. "BROTHER!" Steven roared through the Night. Jason turned to face him. "Hello Jason, I'm your half brother Steve, and you angered me." Steven said shaking with fury. Jason stabbed Steven with his Machete. "HA you think that puny weapon is a match for me, I DON"T THINK SO!" Steven said throwing Jason into the concrete wall. **TBC A new Monster is born and His name is Steven Voorhees. Next Chapter Steven VS Jason. HA HA HA!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Friday the 13th that's Paramounts not mine

Steven pulled the Machete out of his chest. "You are so stupid mother always loved me best." Steven said. Steven's wound healed before Jason's eyes."You think Mother liked you, you were a freak when you were born she wanted to kill you FOOL!" Steven shouted. Jason got very pissed and grabbed his head. "AW is little Jason trying to crack my skull." Steven said shoving Jason off him "Nice try JJ Thanks to our brothers I'm unstoppable." Steven said. Jason got up and threw a car at Steven. Steven caught the car. "Wow little Jason is sooo strong." Steven put the car down and picked up a semi. "NOW THIS IS STRENGH!" Steven said . Steven chucked the semi at Jason. Jason was slammed into the wall as the semi hit him. "Mom always told me that she hoped you could get corrective surgery." Steven said. Steven walked up to the pinned down Jason. "The doctor said that you couldn't have it til you turned 17 too bad you "died" before you could have it." Steven said in a taunting way. Jason pushed the semi off him. "Is little Jason angry is he gonna cry." Steven said Jason was wondering how could Steven be his brother. "I'm 77 years old and I don't look a day after 17." .Steven said. Jason was starting to remember his Brother. **FLASHBACK: "Jason I have a present for you before you go to camp." Steven handed him a arrow head. "This is a special arrow head it will bring me to you whenever you need me wither you like it or not." Steven said in a joking way. "Thanks Big brother." Jason said. "Steven can you help your mother pack." Mr. Voorhees said. "Ok." Steven said to his Stepfather. END OF FLASHBACK: **"You remember the arrowhead don't you." Steven said. Jason gave a nod and stabbed Steven with the machete again. "Man you don't learn do you." Steven pulled out the blade and rammed it into Jason pinning him to the wall. "You… Never….Knew…. The ….. Gypsy…..Cursed…. Me…. To …. Watch….. Out….. For….. You…… FOREVER!!!!!" Steven said punching Jason and pronouncing every blow. "Every Decade no matter how much I learn I forget it all til you awaken." Steven said. Steven kicked him in his face. Meanwhile a group of people were watching this unfold. "I knew putting that curse on him was a bad idea but I was so angry at him. A Blonde named Crystal said. "You know it was a matter of time before this would happen." Her twin Rose a vampire said. "Shut up I'm trying to watch this." A Werewolf known as Wendy said. (Back to the fight) Steven was pounding the hell out of Jason and pulled the machete out of him. "Hey Jason you need a tissue cuz your blood is every where." Jason looked down and saw nothing. "GOT YA RETARD!" Steven landed an uppercut. Jason flew twenty feet and landed in a hole. "Enjoy your eternal slumber you freak!" Steven said as he turned on the Cement truck. The Cement was pouring on Jason. Suddenly Mars jumps Steven from behind and shoves him in too. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" Steven said. Twenty minutes later the hole was filled. "Well it looks like this is the end." Mars said. Mars walked away. Suddenly two hands belonging to different people shot out from the Cement. "HAAAA HAAAA HAAAAA!" Steven shouted through the Cement…. **THE END R & R**


End file.
